Crush
by King of Heroes Gilgamesh
Summary: Annabeth and Percy had plans to binge-watch Marvel movies and as Annabeth made her way to Percy's room, she saw him playing the piano with a their picture on the music sheet stand. What does this imply? One-shot Percabeth Mortal AU. Inspired by the song "Crush" by David Archuleta. Cover image from br./pin/288160076142775180/


**Hey everyone! How are you guys and gals doing? I made a one-shot inspired by the song "Crush" by David Archuleta. I hope you enjoy and I suggest listening to the song while reading this!**

 **Sorry for any wrong spelling or grammar, I am just a mortal.**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I'm so excited right now! Why you ask? Well today is a weekend and I always spend my weekend with my best friend Percy Jackson. We've known each since we were 5 years old and now we're 17! So we've been in each other lives for 12 years! Can you believe that?

Anyway, our plans for this weekend was to binge-watch the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe movies starting from Iron Man 1. Our houses were just right across each other but since we planned this for the entire day, I was up and ready early in morning and had a quick breakfast and headed out.

"Mom, Dad, I'm off to Percy's house!" I shouted from the entry way.

"Alright! Say hi to Sally and Poseidon for us!" Dad said from the living room.

"And don't cause any trouble there!" Mom said.

"Noted!" I replied.

My mom and dad, Athena and Frederick, were childhood friends with Percy's parents, Sally and Poseidon. So our family connections is quite deep already. All of us were practically family already.

I walked across the street and reached Percy's house in matter of seconds and I rang the doorbell.

"Coming." I heard Sally say as she neared the door.

"Good morning Sally." I greeted.

"Good morning Annabeth. Percy's upstairs waiting for you." Sally greeted as she hugged me.

I removed my shoes as Sally gestured me to go inside.

I saw Poseidon drinking coffee while reading the news from his iPad in the living room. He looked up to me, smiled and said, "Good morning Annabeth."

"Good morning Poseidon." I greeted back as I made my way upstairs.

"I'll bring you some food later so keep the door unlocked." Sally said.

"Okay." I replied.

"And keep your teenage hormones in check alright?" Poseidon said in a teasing tone.

I'm pretty sure I became red right to the roots of my hair.

"Poseidon!" Sally scolded.

Poseidon simply laughed and went back to reading on iPad.

Our parents have been shipping me and Percy ever since we reached 12 years old, but me and Percy always vehemently denied such things and keep saying that we were only friends.

That was when we were 12. I still say the same things right now, but I know that I'm lying to myself. I've had a small crush on Percy ever since we were 13 and it continued to grow even until now. But I never got the courage to confess to him because I was too scared to break our current friendship.

I reached the door to Percy's room and was about to knock but I heard Percy playing his Piano. Oh, did I mention that Percy can play the piano? No? Well, he's very good at it to the point that he's joined competitions and won.

I slowly opened the door in order to peek and like I expected, he was sitting while playing the piano, but what I didn't expect that instead of a music sheet on the stand, it was a picture of the two of us during one of our family outings last summer.

Percy started singing in a beautiful voice.

 _I hung up the phone tonight_

 _Something happened for the first time_

 _Deep inside it was a rush_

 _What a rush_

 _'Cause the possibility_

 _That you would ever feel the same way about me_

 _It's just too much_

 _Just too much_

 _Why do I keep running from the truth?_

 _All I ever think about is you_

 _You got me hypnotized_

 _So mesmerized_

 _And I've just got to know_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Do you ever think_

 _When you're all alone_

 _All that we could be?_

 _Where this thing could go?_

 _Am I crazy or falling in love?_

 _Is it real or just another crush?_

 _Do you catch a breath_

 _When I look at you?_

 _Are you holding back_

 _Like the way you do?_

 _'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

 _But I know this crush ain't going away_

 _Going away_

 _Has it ever crossed your mind_

 _When we're hanging,_

 _Spending time, girl, are we just friends?_

 _Is there more? Is there more? (Is there more)_

 _See it's a chance we've gotta take_

 _'Cause I believe that we can make_

 _This into something that'll last_

 _Last forever, forever_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Why do I keep running from the truth? (why do I keep running?)_

 _All I ever think about is you (all I ever think about)_

 _You got me hypnotized (hypnotized)_

 _So mesmerized (mesmerized)_

 _And I've just got to know_

 _Do you ever think (ever think)_

 _When you're all alone (all alone)_

 _All that we could be,_

 _Where this thing could go (go)_

 _Am I crazy or falling in love, (crazy)_

 _Is this real or just another crush (another crush)_

 _Do you catch a breath,_

 _When I look at you,_

 _Are you holding back,_

 _Like the way I do,_

 _'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away,_

 _But I know this crush ain't going away ya ya ya yaaa_

 _(this crush ain't) going away ya ya ya yaaa_

 _(goin' away) going away ya ya ya yaaa_

 _(when you're all alone_

 _All that we could be,_

 _Where this thing could go)_

 _Going away ya ya ya yaaa_

"Going away" Percy finished.

I couldn't believe it. Percy Jackson, my best friend, my partner in crime, my crush, has a crush on me?! I know I sound arrogant with my assumption right now but if him looking at our photo together while singing the song wasn't proof enough, then I don't what is!

I decided to reveal my presence to Percy by opening the door.

Percy looked behind him and fell off his chair with an expression of shock on his face.

"A…Annabeth. How long have you been there?" Percy asked with wide eyes.

"From the beginning." I answered.

"Huh!" was Percy's intelligent response.

Percy then looked at the music sheet stand and immediately stood up and took the photo.

"Um…. This is… um." Percy tried to come up with words while scratching his head.

"Calm down Seaweed Brain." I said.

"Uh… Sure?" Percy said with uncertainty.

"Was that what I think it was?" I asked. I wanted him to confirm it.

Percy looked at me with serious eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yeah. I like you… a lot Wise Girl." Percy said.

"I see." I said. I looked calm on the outside, but I was feeling very happy and giddy inside.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since when we first met." Percy answered.

That long! I can't believe it!

"Look, if you don't see me that way I'll understand." Percy said in a panicked voice.

This guy is such a Seaweed Brain! He's already assuming the negative without even knowing my answer!

"And I know it'll feel very weird for you." Percy continued.

"Percy." I said.

"But I still wanna be friends because you're really cool." Percy still kept on talking negative.

"Percy." I said a little louder this time.

"And I swear I won't make things awkward between us and perhaps I'll get over it." Percy kept saying.

I sighed and just did what I wanted to do for 4 years. I walked towards him, put my hands around his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss.

I could tell that Percy was shocked by my action, but after a second, he started kissing me back and pulled me closer.

I have to say for a first kiss, this wasn't bad. In fact, it was perfect! It was like we were two halves of a whole that were finally complete. My body felt warm inside and out. I didn't want the kiss to end, but oxygen had other plans.

Percy pulled back first and was breathing hard. I'm pretty sure I was breathing hard as well. I have always found Percy handsome, but right now, he looked like a god.

"Are you finished ranting Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"If you're gonna shut me up like that all the time, then I might have to rant all the time." Percy said with a lopsided smile.

I laughed.

"I want to make this official. Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend?" Percy asked.

I smiled and answered the obvious answer, "Of course Percy."

Percy smiled and leaned in for a kiss. I met his lips with mine and kissed back.

I felt like I was going to combust with the happiness that I'm feeling right now.

*Click x4*

We broke apart and looked at the door. There we saw Sally and Poseidon with their iPad and iPhone focused directly at us.

"Mom! Dad! What the heck!" Percy shouted. His face was red as a tomato and I'm pretty sure that mine was to.

"Sorry! You two just looked so cute!" Sally squealed.

"This is gonna be viral on my Facebook." Poseidon said with a grin.

"Don't you dare dad!" Percy said as he ran towards Poseidon. The Father-son duo began a wrestling match.

Sally walked towards me and gave me a big tight hug.

"I'm so happy that the two of you are now together! I've waited more than a decade for this to happen!" Sally said.

I smiled and said, "I won't disappoint Sally."

"I'm sure you won't!" Sally said.

Percy and Poseidon were still wrestling, with Poseidon having the advantage.

"Frederick and Athena are gonna go nuts when they hear about this." Sally said.

"Yup. But I wouldn't have it any other way." I said.

True with the prediction, my parents really did go nuts with happiness when they heard the news. Percy and I were inseparable ever since childhood and now our bond was deeper.

It was so deep that we went to the same university after high school.

It was so deep that after we graduated college, Percy proposed and placed an engagement ring on my finger.

It so deep that I finally became Annabeth Chase Jackson.

And this all just started with a crush.

End

 **Just a simple one-shot that I wanted to write after listening to the song "Crush" by David Archuleta. I hope you enjoyed it and please do leave a review about what you think about the story because reviews help with motivations!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
